Being a Gang Leader's Tough
by Avian248
Summary: Gang leader Maximum battles it out with longtime rival Fang in a gang feud going back generations. In the meantime, Maxine and Nick grow closer. Can these two enemies come together for the greater good to save themselves and their gang? Find out! Cover art courtesy of Arabella Eleant.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Gang leader Maximum battles it out with longtime rival Fang in a gang feud going back generations. In the meantime, Maxine and Nick grow closer. Can these two enemies come together for the greater good to save themselves and there gang? Find out!**

**Avian here! This is my first story so PLEASE review. I want constructive criticism, no flames! I have read a TON of fan fiction, so I finally decided to write some myself! Enjoy!**

Many years ago there was a large and powerful gang called the gang resided in Patterson City and battled their nemesis, another gang called the Erasers. The two gangs battled it out constantly, the Flock winning most of the time. The reason for their incredible success rate was the legendary co-leaders of the Flock named Maximum and Fang. This masked duo won so many battles against the evil Erasers by skill alone, without guns. The Flock looked unstoppable until one day Fang and Maximum had a massive fight resulting in the Flock splitting into two gangs. Maximum's gang kept the name "the Flock" but had only girls in it from that day out. Fang's gang became known as "Fang's gang" and had only boys in it. The three gangs fought day in and day out for every inch of land. Alas, the three gangs were equal in power so there was never a clear winner. After a while, Fang and Maximum grew to old for their gangs and left the system forever. But, when Fang and Maximum left their respective gangs, the new leaders adopted their predecessors name. Because of that, the feud never died down. So now here I am. I am the fifth Maximum and this is my story.

Maxine POV

"Crap, I'm late!" I think as I run down the street to school. My name is Maxine Martinez. I'm 15, tall, and have blonde streaked hair with brown eyes. It really isn't my fault I'm late. I was up late last night patrolling my gang's territory and I slept through my alarm I was so exhausted! I'm in a gang by the way. In fact, I'm the leader of the Flock, the coolest gang ever! Don't get the wrong impression though, it's not like I run around with my pants sagging shooting a gun at everything that moves. My gang is actually gun-free. We rely on martial arts skills alone. By the way, no one besides the members of my gang know I'm the feared leader of a gang. I wear a mask and a cape and I even use a code name. If everyone found out I was the famous Maximum, the fifth one in fact, I'd be screwed. So reader, lets keep this between each other, ok?

Nick POV

I'm Nick Walker and I really, really don't want to get up. I'm 15 with black hair and dark brown eyes. I was out late last night discussing tactics with the rest of my gang. Ya, I am the leader of a gang. We're called Fang's gang and we totally kick butt. As the leader, my code name is Fang. I strategize on how to take down our rival the Flock, I train my gang in martial arts since we don't use guns, and I patrol our borders. Right now though, I wish that I hadn't done all that yesterday and had instead chosen to sleep. "I'm going to be so late!" I think as I pull on my always-black clothing. I run out the door as my mom yells behind me to have a good day. I sprint to school and jump into my seat at the last second as the bell rings.

A girl named Maxine plops down onto the seat next to mine. "Nick" she says without even looking my way. "Maxine" I say, my head staying firmly forward. As you may be able to tell, were not exactly friends. But if she knew I was THE Fang, She'd probably flip out and spend the whole period telling me how cool I am.

Maxine POV

"Why me?" I wonder as I sit next to Nick Walker. He just thinks that the world revolves around him just because he's popular. I kinda wish that he knew that I was THE Maximum. He'd probably start bowing down to me and become my footrest or something. I smirk inwardly at the thought of him bowing down to me.

Unfortunately, this is only a fantasy and the second the teacher looks the other way he turns toward me. "So Maxine, ready to admit your undying love for me?" he says with a smirk. "Are you ready to lose your manhood?" I say sweetly. Nick also has this insane idea that all girls love him and he won't accept the fact that I hate him no matter how much I insult. It is truly annoying.

Nick POV

Maxine obviously loves me. She really needs to accept it. "De-Nile isn't just a river in Egypt" I say suavely. She replies back "Congratulations! You used most of your limited brain power to form that over used comeback!" I am about to deliver an equally crushing blow when the bell rings and Maxine runs out the door, probably running from my awesomeness.

Then again, I need to start running to. Being a gang leader and a popular kid is hard. Some of my fellow gang members are popular, but I can't discuss gang business with all the other cool kids around. So I have to split my time. Today I'm starting with the popular group. Better bunker down for some gossip that I have to pretend to be interested in. Joy.

Maxine POV

I run away from class not just because Nick was annoying the heck out of me but also because my friends and I were meeting up to discuss gang stuff. We couldn't exactly talk about that kind of thing in public, so we meet on the roof. I ponder how best to kill Nick as I climb a tree and jump onto the roof of our school. For a normal person, that climb and jump would have been impossible. But we aren't called the Flock for nothing. The members of my gang are known for our almost supernatural jumping and climbing skills.

Actually, all three gangs of Patterson city are known for certain things. The Flock is known for "flying" Fang's gang are known for there ability to almost melt into the shadows, and the pack of idiots that are the Erasers are known for there berserk fighting style. Also, the different gangs are characterized by their outfits. Other gangs in other cites wear bandanas and other random stuff. However, it's a lot different here. Us in the Flock, as I've mentioned, wear masks with dark green capes. The capes barely reach our butts yet they have nice hoods on them that helps preserve our masks are made out of feathers and cover the whole upper half of our faces. You chose the feathers for your mask so every mask is different. My mask, like all Maximums before me, have white and brown feathers in it. The capes are all dark green. Fang's gang all wear black masks Robin-stye, meaning it barley covers any of there faces. The only exception is Fang whose mask is made out of black feathers like a crow's. They also wear all black hoodies on. The Erasers wear wolf-masks that cover up there whole face, just like one you'd see in a Halloween store. But, since Erasers are idiots and they don't use code names like the other two gangs, we know all the Erasers names.

On the roof, I meet with my top girls. Their names are Tiffany Krystal and Ariel Captain. But, like me, they have code names for gang activities. There code names are Nudge and Angel. They are my best friends as well as being my beta and gamma. "Lets talk about border patrol" I start.

Nick POV

After 15 minutes of the most boring and fake lunch I have ever had, I caught the eye of my friend Jeff Griffiths. Him and I made a phony excuse and ran off. We ducked into the janitors closet, removed a panel from the ceiling, and pulled ourselves up into the attic. There our friend Zephyr Captain stood waiting for us. As you may have guessed, Jeff and Zephyr are also part of Fang's gang. Their code names are Iggy and Gassy. "I think we need to go from a different angle with our battle strategies" I said.

—TIME SKIP TILL END OF LUNCH—-

Maxine POV

After the meeting was over, I had some casual talk to my friends while we hurried to class "So… hows Jeff?" I teasingly asked Tiffany. She blushed and said "No-nothing!" I smiled knowingly at Ariel as we exchanged glances. "Hows Niiccckkkk" said Nudge, turning the tables. "As annoying as ever." I said. My friends have this weird idea that the two of us belong together, which as proven by our sample of dialogue, is not happening ever. I said goodbye to my friends as I ran off to class.

—-TIME SKIP TO EVENING THE SAME DAY—

I opened my window and jumped out onto the ground, feeling the air go through my cape and run around my mask. I climbed up the fire escape on a nearby building and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Honestly, I felt a bit like a ninja turtle. After jumping for a bit, I came to an abandoned building. I slipped in through a window and walked down into the basement. There was our base of operations. there were maps, couches, junk food, computers, and medical supplies littering our lair. I looked around the lair and saw my troops. The 20-something girls were in peak physical condition and trained to fight. Best of all, they were all thirsting for Fang's blood. As soon as I came into the room, all the girls looked up from what they were doing. "So today some of us are staying to train and the other half are going to patrol." I said. I'll be in charge of patrol. Nudge, do you mind leading training?" "Ok Maximum!" she chirped. I picked out the girls who were going on patrol as Nudge lead the other half into our training room.

I divided up the patrol into two parts, those from the ground and those from the roofs. I took those going on the roof and Ariel took those on the ground. As we ran through the night I truly felt alive. I went into a Zen mod where I could hear everything around me, like the pitter of feet on the rooftops and the wind in the trees. Then, something felt wrong.

Nick POV

At night, after I was sure that my mom was asleep, I slipped out my window with my hoddie and mask on. I ran through the street, keeping to the shadows. I stopped in an alley and took a manhole cover off. Funny, I felt like a ninja turtle. I ran a few yards, took a turn an unscrewed a pipe clog. In there was a sweet lounge that was the exact definition of a man-cave. There were tables with maps, couches, junk food, video games, a TV, and medical supplies with a laptop. I jumped onto the couch and shouted for attention. 20-ish masked faces looked up at me as I outlined the schedule for tonight.

The schedule went something like "Patrol / ambush or train. Those who were chosen to train looked a little dejected, but they also looked determined to be picked next time. I addressed those chosen for patrolling / ambush. Some would go with Gazzy to patrol, and others would go with me to ambush. The members of my gang looked pumped to kick some butt! So, fast forward a little bit and you'll find the members of my ambush squad hiding in the trees of a park that was on the border. Off in the distance I heard a small nose. I looked to see a group of Flockies jogging down the border. I held up my hand, signaling the start of the ambush. I jumped out of the shadows as I grinned with fierce excitement.

Maxine POV

I look down to see people dressed in black running towards my patrol. I whistled 3 times. As I did so Angel spotted the ambush and sprang into action. The groups were just starting to rumble when my patrol and I jumped from the roof into the fight. We probably looked like bosses, jumping onto the fight, our capes fluttering behind us. We landed and immediately began attacking. I roundhouse kicked a stunned Fang's gang member in the chest. He dropped to the ground. I looked for who was leading the ambush, only to see my mortal enemy Fang.

I ran at him and immediately started attacking. I punched a few times, which were intended to give me some space. I quickly assessed the situation. A small circle had formed around us as those fighting around us had evidently decided to take their fights away from us. I then started with the REAL battle. The one with words. "Fang… I see you haven't dropped dead from to much loserness. Pity!" Fang then laughed, his mask feathers moving up and down. " Maximum. I see no one as yet dulled that tongue of yours. Let me take a whirl" He then jumped at me, faking like he was gonna punch then kicking me. I jumped out of the way and launched an insulate of lightning fast blows onto him. Fang blocked most of them but I felt a few hit home. He staggered backwards then rushed forward and punched with his left then right. I blocked the first but not the second. I hunched over slightly but then I flipped backwards, hitting him with my two feet. He took a knee down as I ran over to finish the fight. But then as I was aproching, he threw dirt in my face and scrambled forward to kick me in the gut. I flew backwards. As I got up, I saw him and his gang melting in to the shadows. He was yelling "You think you're all that Maximum, but your not!" in that general direction I also yelled "Curse you Fang!" as it had become a bit of a ritual for us.

**So what do ya think! I really really want to know! Did I make any grammar/spelling mistakes? Is it a piece of trash? Is it the best thing you ever read? Review! I'm a fist-time writer so I need to know! I want 5 reviews please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**OMG! People reviewed! YAY! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!**

**maximumridetothemax- Thank you for the offers! I will certainly ask you for help If I ever need it! I also took your critiques into this next chapter! Btw you are totally right about what's going on!**

**iceangel360- What you said was so nice! Thank you so much for the tip on being in the zone! in definitely came in handy for tis chapter!**

**Pure Awesomeness- Thank you for the review!**

**hat's exactly how I feel about the costumes to!**

**Oh and by the way to clear this up, all the characters are in the same grade. Also, The only people who know about the true identities of the gang members are the gangs themselves. For example, everyone in the Flock knows who Maximum is and Maximum knows who everyone else is. Same goes for Fang's gang.**

**Disclaimer- I totally forgot about this last chapter, so here it is! I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did… that movie that was supposed to be made would have been made.**

Nick POV

After the battle, we hoofed it back to the man-cave. Once we arrived there Iggy and Gazzy were waiting with medical supplies. "What happened?" asked Iggy as he looked me over for any major injuries. "Long story short, wen ambushed the Flock, Maximum was there, we fought, loads of stuff went down, and there was really no clear winner." I admitted."But I did get the final hit. You should have seen her face when I did that!" I added. Iggy grinned in reply. "You are good to go! No major injuries, though you may want to do something about those bruises" He said pointing to my chin where Maximum had kicked me. "I'll just use concealer." I said dismissively.

"Be careful! if you wear to much you might end up wearing man-mascara!" said Gazzy from behind me. "Also, no one was seriously injured. However, Ratchet cracked his ribs because Maximum kicked him and Holden's got some cuts on his hands that could become infected. I treated them, but I thought you should know." He summarized."Stupid Maximum." I murmured under my breath as I looked at my gang.

Maxine POV

After I was sure Fang was gone I rushed over to Angel. " Are you alright?" I asked, worried. "I'm fine!" she assured me. "Is everyone else ok? Can you all make it back to the lair?" I heard a few mutter "Yes". Others just groaned. I took that as a collective yes and we all started going back. Once we arrived Nudge leapt up, and seeing our condition, immediately started directing people to check on all of us. As she checked me, she said "What happened?" "Well we were ambushed by Fang's gang on the boarder. Fang and I attacked each other but he fled before I could kick his butt permanently." I explained in a tired voice.

Before she could ask for more details, I changed the subject. "Whose the worst wounded?" Nudge sighed. "Well J.J got punched in the stomach. She's a bit nauseous now but she'll certainly recover. Also, Star twisted her ankle because she landed wrong." I nodded, happy that my gang had avoided bad injury. "You yourself should be fine to, but I'd put some concealer over that bruise on your cheek." I touched the spot that Fang had hit me and nodded. "Good work today guys!" I told everyone. "Let's all go home! It's been a long night." They all nodded. One by one we all slipped out and ran towards our houses. I jumped through my window onto my bed. Then, I removed my mask and cloak. I dropped into bed and fell asleep I could put the covers up.

_TIME SKIP_

My alarm goes off at 7:00. I was so deeply asleep I woke up at 7:06 to the sound of a bell tower coming from my phone. I jumped up and the night before came rushing back. I quickly changed and applied concealer. I ran downstairs to find my mom making pancakes and my sister waiting to eat. My sister's name is Ella and she's two years younger then me. My Mom smiled at me and pushed a plate in front of me. My dad was in Florida on yet another business trip so he was absent from our little family food-fest. I finished my second plate of pancakes, looked at the clock, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door, almost late as usual.

Nick POV

When I woke up that morning, I felt like a brick wall had fallen on me. Every bruise ached horribly. I got up and took five aspirin. I also "Borrowed" some of my mom's concealer for my chin. I ran downstairs to find my mom making some eggs. I grabbed a plate and gobbled up all the eggs in sight. After that, I got dressed and ran out the door with my back pack and barely made it to school on time.

I slid into my chair and took note of the fact that Maxine looked every bit as tired as I felt. However, that didn't seem to affect her insults. " You look horrible." She noted. "So do you!" I pointed out. "Ya, but you look like you were partying or something." She said, yawning. " You look like you just watched all nine Harry Potter movies." I countered. "Wait- are you wearing concealer?" her voice was livid with disbelief. "Is your acne really that bad?" "I am not!" I denied. She gave me this look that said "Suurrreee" I gave her my best "Honest" look. She sighed and turned around to take notes or something.

Maxine POV

As soon as the bell rang, I left. I felt like walking super slowly like and old woman, but for the sake of appearances I had to hurry along. I climbed up the tree wincing the whole way up and jumped onto the roof. Tiffany and Ariel gave me pitying looks as I hobbled over to them.

"Gotta love those bruises." said Tiffany sarcastically. "You know, I think that despite everything, that went well" I said. "I guess so. After all, we really didn't get any major injuries." said Ariel. "Ya but I think that tonight we need to take everyone out to hone on our jumping off of buildings." I said. I saw Tiffany frown and open her mouth but before she could say anything I hurriedly said "I know that's one of our signature moves, but Star twisted her ankle. All I'm saying is we should just do a little practice." Ariel nodded slowly. "Ok, so it's set." said Tiffany briskly. "Now you NEED to hear about Nicks new girlfriend Lisa…"

Nick POV

I walked over to the popular table after class and sat down beside my girlfriend of the week. Her name was Lena or something like that and she had bright red hair. "NIICCCKKKK" she squealed when she saw me. I winced under my breath while keeping a smile on my face. Whats up… babe?" I said frantically trying to remember her name. "I missed you" she said. The funny thing us that she texted me every five seconds in class. I just stopped replying at the 27th. I ended up having 693 unopened text messages.

I was originally planing on dumping her in six days but at that moment I decided to cut that down to three. While I was thinking the happy thought of dumping her she latched herself to my arm and started babbling about glitter. GLITTER. She had the IQ of a squirrel and at that point I would have enjoyed talking to Maxine more than her which is saying a lot. I tried frantically to catch Jeff's eye but he was obviously enjoying the sight of me suffering to much. Zephyr however got impatient and pulled us away. "Gotta go… Leslie?" I said. "My name is Lisa!" she screamed after me. "I was close." I murmured to Jeff. He smiled and led the way.

We went into the janitor's closet and from there entered the attic. I wasted no time and got down to business. "The battle went ok but I did realize that we need something… more." I said. Jeff looked at me like I was crazy and said "Like what? A Batmobile?" I said "No, I was thinking more along the lines of a long term plan to get rid of the Flock." Zephyr then cut in and said "That's great in theory but how on earth would that ever work?" I sighed and said "Well the Flock would never expect anything like that from us so it would totally catch them by surprise." We all sat in silence thinking. Then Jeff broke the silence and said "We should run this by the whole gag. Twenty-five heads are better then three after all." I considered this and said "Great idea!" Zephyr cut in and said " So, Jeff… how's Tiffany?" Jeff murmured a few unintelligible words and blushed. I grinned, ready to get him back for stalling and said "Ya, how is she?" Jeff then said "Look at the time! We should be going!" then he ran out as fast as he could. "Man, he has it bad!" said Zephyr.

_TIME SKIP TO THE EVENING_

Maxine POV

I stood on the rooftop looking at my whole gang. "Today, well tonight really, We are going to be rooftop jumping. To effectively train we are going to play tag. I will be it first. We start in three two one!" I launched myself at the nearest person. She ran away and jumped onto a fire escape. I faked like I was coming towards her then pivoted and got a girl who was to my right. She cart wheeled over to Angel who climbed a wall in record timing. The girl followed her up the wall then immediately jumped down right next to another girl and tagging her on the shoulder. That girl backflipped over to Nudge who jumped off of the building, cape fluttering behind bossily, and caught herself on the fire escape latter at the last second and swung herself up. The girl retaliated by running over to a cluster of girls forcing them to jump the building onto the next. A straggler was then tagged. After an hour of playing I called time and we all stopped, all of us panting. "I hoped you all learned something. Now go home and get some rest!" The girls all obeyed and split off, all of them talking about the game happily. I followed my own advise and left, going to bed immediately.

Nick POV

After telling the whole gang about my idea for a plan, we all agreed to think about it. Then, we went out on patrols. We were right next to Eraser territory when I heard a noise that obviously originated from the other side of the boarder. I looked over to see 10 tall people wearing wolf masks. I motioned with my hands that my patrol silently move up. I peered through a bush to see something ridiculous.

I saw Erasers trying to be stealthy. Now, back in the day the Erasers were fearsome and stuff, but now they are just kind of idiots. They were talking in loud voices and I could hear there whole plan. it went something like this: "So we sneak up on the patrol and attack them, right Ari?" "Yep!" "Lets do this!" I was a little insulted that they thought they could sneak up on us so I motioned to my patrol and we snuck up behind the pack of idiots. I then flicked on a flashlight and held it under my face, while starting to laugh evilly. The Erasers turned around and took one look at me and ran straight home, screaming the whole time. My gang were on the floor laughing. "Man those guys are idiots!" said a guy in between chuckles. "Yes, Yes they are." I replied as we made our way back, laughing the whole time. I was still snickering when I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep.

Unknown POV

"Commence the plan. Now is the perfect time to bring the Flock and Fang's gang to their knees!"

**Cliffy! Kinda! Review please! As a new writer I need input! I guarantee reviews with complaints and ideas will make this story better. Did I do better this chapter? I need to know! Till next time, Avian out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**I'm alive! Your friendly neighborhood fan fiction writer Avian has lived through a broken friendship, a schedule collection, and a mother's anti-technology phase. **

**Pure Awesomeness- Thank you for being the ONLY reviewer for my last chapter. You kept me going!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride. I wish I did, but no dice.**

**Without further ado, Ch.3!**

Maxine POV

I woke up that morning and turned off my alarm clock. Feeling like a zombie, I made a note to self to stop our games a little earlier. At this rate lack of sleep was going to make me have gray hairs at 20. I walked downstairs to see my mom reading the newspaper, my breakfast at my seat. I slid into may chair.

"Whats up with the world Mom?" I asked. "See for yourself" she said and slid a paper in front of me. The thing that caught my eye was the headline stating "Gang Shooting?" I scanned the article and it basically said that gunshots had been heard and groups of people had been seen running away. No one had been identified so at this point it was pure speculation."I doubt any of the gangs would use guns" I told my my mom. Inwardly though, I was slightly suspicious. I knew that Fang's gang really wanted my head and they could be so desperate that gun use became a necessity. I couldn't prove anything though so I just decided to watch and wait. That aside, I was almost late!

Nick POV

I woke up, got up, and changed. I went downstairs and sat at the table while my mom sipped her coffee. I too a big drink of my OJ and nearly spit it all out when I saw the headlines. "Gang Shooting?" My mind immediately went to the Flock. Maybe my awesome gang was finally getting the better of them so they resorted to using guns? Then again, I had no concrete evidence. I decided to just watch and wait. Even if they didn't do it, it could be used to my advantage. Somehow. After I was done, I rushed out the door and sprinted to school. I jumped into my seat right as Maxine did. We did our routine glaring and I then settled in for a boring class. After class I jumped up to run out when my teacher stopped both me and Maxine.

The teacher, whose name was Mrs. Director, was big on lectures but besides that was pretty nice. "I need you two to come in after school to help me file paperwork." She told us. "Why us?" said Maxine unhappily. "Well, If you do this I will be willing to "forget" all the times you were late." said the teacher blatantly. I hurriedly said "Ok!" Maxine nodded to show her agreement then did her best Roadrunner impression and ran out the door. I was right at her heels though because Lisa would be extra clingy if I didn't get there soon.

_TIME SKIP_

Maxine POV

After school I went to Mrs. Directors classroom and found Nick waiting outside. "She in there?" Nick glanced at me with a I-can't-belive-you-talked-to-me look then replied "I knocked." "She could just be in there. Come on!" I said, opening up the door. Nick followed reluctantly behind me. The second Nick walked in, the door to the classroom shut. "That was creepy and oddly cliché." said Nick. I tried to open the door but OF COURSE it was locked. To make matters even worse, a quick search of the room turned up a note from Mrs. Director saying that there was an emergency and she had to leave. After reading the note, I slowly said "I'm stuck… in a classroom… WITH YOU!?"

Nick looked just as horrified for a second then his face morphed into a grin. "You did this!" He declared. Why would I do that?" I asked tiredly." "So you could have me alone!" Nick said triumphantly. "No. Just no." I said. "Well if that didn't happen, what did?" he said skeptically. "Well Mrs. Director probably locked her door but didn't close it all the way. A draft probably closed it when we came in. And if you listen closely, you can hear the sound of your mind exploding." I said. "So if your so smart, how do we get out of here?" Nick said. "I… have no idea." I said sadly. "Well the windows are to small, the door is locked, and the building is relatively soundproof, so I'd say we are going to be here a while." said Nick.

Nick POV

Maxine's reaction to the fact that we were going to be stuck together for a while was hilarious. "NOOOOO" she said as she dramatically fell to the floor. After a little bit she said "Nick? Do you have a cell phone?" I sighed and said "No, I left it at home today." she sighed as well and said "Mine ran out of battery. Will anyone at your house notice your gone?" she asked. "No, my Mom's working late." I said. " What about your father?" She said. I snorted and said "My mom doesn't know what happened to my father. He walked out on her when he found out my mom was pregnant." Maxine was silent for a moment then said "I can relate to that. My dad is home maybe… twice a year? He travels with his company all the time." I nodded sympathetically. " A lot of people say stuff like "I'm so sorry" but it always sounds so… fake." She nodded. " My mom tried taking me to a therapist. That was the first thing he said and the last time I ever went to a therapist." I smiled at that. Then, a thought struck me.

"Do you have a bobby pin?" I asked "Yes, but how does that apply to the… Ohhhhhh." she said. "Ya, I wanna pick the lock." I said. Maxine handed me her bobby pin. I broke it into two pieces and started fishing around the lock. In no time, I turned the two pieces of metal and the door unlocked. "Ladies first" I said. We walked down the halls and out the door in silence until Maxine broke it by saying "Your not so bad." I looked at her and said "Thanks. You to." Then she and I went different directions back to our houses.

Maxine POV

By the time I got home, it was 5:30 and I still had to do all my homework. I ended up working until 10:30, putting away my stuff, then going to the hangout. "Hey gals" I said plopping down onto my chair. "You wouldn't believe what happened!" I said then proceeded to tell them the events of Mrs. Directors classroom. At the end of the tale Nudge said "You liikkeeeeeee Nick!" in a high-pitched squeak. I covered my ears and said "No, I don't . You like Jeff!" Nudge then said "Well… You have a twin brother!" she said, pointing at Angel. " So? Zephyr being my brother has no point in this conversation." Nudge bounced around excitedly and said "But it does! You can ask your brother if his friends like us!" I rolled my eyes and said "Funny, you didn't look insane when you got up this morning." "You'll see, ye of little faith! It will work!" she said.

"Well now that that's over, lets patrol!" I said. I took the whole gang out because It had been a while since we had all done that. Instead of splitting up, we all took to the rooftops. We silently jumped from roof to roof until I heard a noise. I out up my hand in a "stop" gesture and pointed below me. I peaked over the roof to see a large man mugging a kid. I was pretty angry at that point because that creep should know the Flock doesn't tolerate any criminals on our turf. I silently motioned to Angel, nudge and two other girls. We jumped down onto the pavement behind the mugger. He turned and did a double take. I would to, because what he was seeing was five girls in cloaks and masks who had just jumped of of a five story building.

"You should know better than to commit crimes on Flock territory." I said Batman- esque. "Now, your going to pay." said Angel. The mugger gulped comically and shakily pointed his gun at us. Nudge was the first to move with a kick to his wrist breaking it and causing him to drop the gun. I was second with a roundhouse kick to the stomach for him. Angel and the two other girls delivered a bunch of punches to his ribs, casing him to drop to his knees. It was just a matter of me saying "Boo" in his face and the mugger ran away screaming with a broken wrist and several broken ribs. Once that was taken care of, we ran over to the kid. "Are you alright?" I asked him. He lifted his head and saw that it was a boy who went to my school whose name was Tony, though his friends called him Total. Total nodded so I jumped back onto the roof with Angel, Nudge and the other two girls not far behind. We continued on the patrol and all was quiet.

Nick POV

After homework, (Which took FOREVER) I went out to the lair where I found Gazzy and Iggy crowded around a computer I grinned impishly and snuck up behind them. When I was practically breathing down their necks, I said "What are you doing?" They both jumped at the same time. "Not hacking into Tiffany's computer to see if she likes me!" said Jeff hurriedly. "Any dice?" I asked curiously. "None! She has firewalls within her firewalls." Well could you try later? I have a story to tell." Once I was finished telling them about being in Mrs. Directors classroom, Iggy said. "You guys don't hate each other anymore?" I smiled and said "Ya she's actually not bad." "Soooo… are we gonna patrol?" said Gazzy. "Ya, lets go!" I said.

I gathered up the whole gang and we all started jogging. We had been going for a while when we heard screaming. I motioned to the whole gang and we slipped into stealth mode. We tiptoed over to an alley where we found a grown man cowering in a corner. My gang walked over to him and I nudged him with my foot. He took one look at me and pulled out a gun. I kept calm though and said "What is your business in Fang's gang territory?" the man gulped and said "Well I was mugging a kid…" That was all I had to heard. I kicked him in the head and he collapsed. "Take him to the police station." I told Gazzy and Omega. The two of them nodded and picked up the guy. They came back a few minutes later and we all set off. The rest of the night was very peaceful.

**A/N- I know that that's not really how to pick a lock but I didn't wan't a bunch of devoted fans picking locks and stealing stuff in my name.**

**Review! Please! Reviews make me work faster! Part of the reason why this chapter was kinda late was because of the lack of reviews for the last chapter. So tell me how this is! Until next time, Avian out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter four!**

**maximumridetothemax- Thank you so much! I have picked a lock before, and it's cool that you know how to to!**

**Pure Awesomeness- Haha… I see what you did there. GO FAX!**

**Haha- No, the families don't know. I can't say anything abut the dad… just keep reading!**

**No-one- Should I be concerned that no one is reading my stuff? Just kidding I hope you appreciate what I did there. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride. I wish I did, but no.**

Maxine POV

I woke up that morning feeling refreshed and- wait, this is me. I woke up and felt like gum that had been chewed then left on the ground only to be stepped on. I got up, changed, and went downstairs. I grunted in the general direction of my mom and sat down to eat. I devoured my oatmeal and sausage then looked at the paper and saw the date. It was a Friday. I immediately perked up and smiled at the world. I looked at the time and saw that I was- shocker- late. I skipped out the door happily but quickly and skipped all the way to school. Once there, I hoped into my seat and smiled at Nick.

The second the teacher started talking, Nick turned to face me."Sooo…" he said. "Are we like friends now or something?" I considered that for a second. "I guess. It wouldn't be very convenient for us to hate each other when Tiffany likes Jeff… whops. You never heard that!" Nick seemed undisturbed however and exclaimed "Jeff likes her to!" I smiled evilly. "We need to get them together!" I said. Nick pulled out his phone and said "Whats your number?" I looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you asking?" He looked at me and said "So we can come up with a plan together." I reluctantly gave him my number. Then, Mrs. Director gave us both the evil eye so we stopped talking.

Nick POV

I practically skipped out the door when the bell rang. Today was the day! The day when I could break up with Lisa! I went over to our sitting place and sat down next to Lisa. She immediately latched onto me like a tick. I grimaced at her. "Whats wrong Nicky-poo?" she said in what I think she thought was seductive. I immediately brightened up and said "I'm dumping you!" She gave a shriek reminiscent of the Wicked Witch of the West when melting and said "But whhhhyyyy Nick! I loooooovvveeeeeeeeee you!' I covered my ears and wrenched away my arm. "Goodbye." I said and walked away, Jeff and Zephyr following me.

As soon as we were out of earshot I high-five my friends. "I'm so happy thats over!" I said, relief creeping over me. " Who do you think your gonna go out with next?" asked Jeff. "I don't know." I said, perusing over a gaggle of girls. "How about you? When are you going to get the courage to ask out Tiffany?" He blushed and said "Don't say it out loud! And I don't know!" I exchanged knowing glances with Zephyr. We went into the attic and sat down. "What did you guys think of that guy that we saw on patrol?" I said. Jeff said "Well I'm pretty sure that he went into Flock territory with that gun and got walloped. Then he ran into our territory and got freaked out and pulled the gun." I nodded as it made sense. "Got an idea for a way to take down the Flock? asked Zephyr. "Kinda" I said. "It's still in the rough stages. I need to see them fight one more time then I may have an idea." Then, the bell rang. "Shoot!" I said as the three of us ran back.

Maxine POV

As soon as lunch started, I ran to the roof. Ariel and Tiffany were there as usual. However, they were both crowded around Tiffany's phone. "What's up?" I said. "Nick's breaking up with Lisa!" said Tiffany excitedly. "The gossip is beautiful!" she said. "We need to talk about the guy with the gun." I said. She immediately snapped the phone closed and looked up. "That guy was a bum." said Ariel, bored."But why didn't he pay any attention to our rules?" I countered. "Good point" she said. "He could just be new here or something." said Tiffany. "Your probably right. I just can't help but wonder if it's related to the so-called "Gang shooting" ." I said. "There's nothing we can do but watch and wait." said Ariel sagely. "Your right." I said with a sigh. The bell rang and I jumped up, shimmied down the tree, and ran to class.

_TIME SKIP_

That evening I sat in my room doing homework when my phone buzzed.

_From: ########### _

_Hey it's Nick wassup._

I set aside my homework, deciding I could do it on Sunday at the last second instead.

_From: Maxine_

_Nothin hbu_

_From: Nick_

_Same. I have a great plan to get Jeff and Tiffany together._

_From: Maxine_

_Tell me!_

_From: Nick_

_You know Great America? Well I was thinking u could take ur friends and I could take mine on Sunday and we could "Accidentally" meet up._

_From: Maxine_

_Thats great! Then we could leave Jeff and Tiffany alone together and they could have a kinda-date! I'll tell Ariel and u tell Zephyr._

_From: Nick_

_See u then!_

_From: Maxine _

_See ya!_

By the time I was done, my mom was calling me down for a family dinner. I ran downstairs and took my seat at the table along with my mom and Ella. Ella is 2 years younger than me and a great little sister. Before I had homework all day and Flock stuff all night, we used to hang out 24/7. We still make time for each other though, and Fridays are when we eat dinner as a family and watch a movie. As usual, we talked about our weeks. I told my mom and sister about how Nick is actually human and about our plan to get Jeff and Tiffany together. Ella told us about how she made the volleyball team and her plans to dominate the other teams. My mom talked about how being a veterinarian was, along with a funny story of a bunny with a cold. When it came time for movie watching, it was my turn and I picked the Forbidden Kingdom, this martial arts movie that I love. Once it was done, my mom put us to bed. Now, time for sleep.

Ya, right. I jumped out my window and went to the hideout. Once I was inside, everyone ceased talking and looked at me."Angel, Take ten people of your choice patrolling. Nudge, I want you and three other people to hack into the police file and pull up the guy who we attacked file. Everyone else, come with me for training" I said. While people were talking, I motioned Angel and Nudge in. I said "Let's go to Great America Sunday." The girls both nodded and expressed their excitement. I pulled Angel back in as Nudge walked off and explained the REAL plan to Angel. At the end, she was smiling evilly and walked of to collect her ten people. The gang separated off and I walked into the training room.

The training room was something out of a martial arts movie. We had blue foam pads on the floor, four punching bags, one in each corner, and fans on the ground and ceiling. We also had dummies, protective gear, and books on hand-to-hand combat. To start, I motioned everyone into lose lines and we did a few practice kicks. As far as I can figure it out, the style that the Flock uses is a mix between ninjitsu, karate, and Judo. I don't know how all those styles got into the basement of an abandoned building, but I can guess that different people with different styles came together and blended them. However it happened, it works. So we started off with some simple exercises. Then, we moved onto sparing. After two hours of working out, I called it time and we went into the "living room"

There, I found Nudge and the other hackers giggling at the computer. "What?" I said. "Nothing" Nudge said. "I got the file." I looked it over and found no useful information. "Save that, it may be handy later. Angel and the patrol came in presently. "All was quiet."she said. That being said, I dismissed the group. When I got into bed, I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. The fact that I could sleep in made it all the more sweeter.

Nick POV (Finally)

After texting Maximum, my mom and I had dinner in which I told her about my day. She smiled when I told her I broke up with Lisa. In turn, she told me about an important sale she had made just today. After dinner, I went "To bed". In reality, I went to the lair. There, I told Gazzy and Iggy about Great America. They were both very enthusiastic. After Iggy had walked off, I pulled Gazzy in and told him about how Maxine and I were going to get Tiffany and Iggy together. After all that, I called for attention. "Tonight, Gazzy is going to take everyone except Iggy and I out for patrol. Iggy and I are going to hack the police database to see what they know on that mugger guy we saw last night. Everyone nodded and went off.

"You mean I'm gonna hack the data base and your gonna breath down my neck" said Iggy. I smiled. "Pretty much." He sighed but opened up the computer. After a few moments, he said "This doesn't make any sense." "What?" I asked. "It's like someone else is hacking the data base as well. Someone really, really good." He said, perplexed. "Well just keep going." I said. "Your the boss." he said. After about ten minutes, a message appeared on the screen. It said "Who are you and why are you hacking the police data base?" on it. Iggy typed "I could ask you the same question." Another message appeared that said "Your not very good at hacking." Iggy growled and typed. "I'm hacking on official Fang's gang business. Scram!" another pop-up came up that said "What a coincidence! I'm hear on official Flock business. So stay out of my way!" Iggy and I stared in shock at the message when another screen popped-up. It was an animation of a girl punching a boy wile singing "Girls rule! Boys drool!" over and over. "Get us out of this!" I told Iggy. "I can't! It's some kind of jammer!" Iggy said as he frantically typed things in but nothing was working. Finally, Iggy shut the computer off then turned it back on. The pop-up was gone but we couldn't open anything. We tried for an hour and finally admitted defeat when the patrol came back. I dismissed everyone and went home too sleep off my troubles.

**I know that Maxine's POV was really long and that last paragraph was to. So, I apologize for that. Also, has anyone seen the Forbidden Kingdom? It's a pretty old movie, but I still love it. So, what did you think? How bad is my story, how good is it, is the plot to rushed, is it not rushed enough, tell me! Also, next chapter will be a bit fluffy and cliche-ey, so beware! Avian out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Im alive! Im sorry that this chapter is a bit late, but my school just started three days ago so I had a ton to do. I also had a hard time with inspiration for this chapter, but I found it so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride. Need I say more?**

**maximumridetothemax: I enjoyed reading your review very much. I Love Wicked! I loved it so much, that I read your ENTIRE bio. Wow. **

**no-one- That's so nice of you! reviews like that make me want to write more!**

**Pure Awsomeness- THATS AWSOME! and yes.. yes.. FAX!**

**Without further ado: Chapter five!**

Maxine POv

Sunday morning I woke up at 9:30 to the sound of my phone buzzing. I opened up the text, seeing it was from Nick. It said:

_So we r going 2 Great America at 11. Hbu?_

_From: Maxine_

_We will b there around that time 2. Where do u want 2 meet?_

_From: Nick_

_How bout in front of carousel columbia_

_From: Maxine_

_K. See u in a bit._

I put down my phone and went downstairs. There, my mom was blending a smoothie and making some sausages. I sat down at the table and picked up the paper, flipping through the front section. Nothing to interesting was in it, besides a small article in the "Crime" section concerning residents hearing "shots fired" on the corner of 22nd just last night at around midnight. That particular corner was in Fang's gang territory, so I made a mental note to poke around to see if their gang had anything to do with it. My mom then served me my smoothie and sausage. I ate my breakfast and detailed the full plan to my mom. She nodded in approval and gave me 20 bucks as well as my ticket. I went back to my room, got changed, and brushed my teeth and hair. By the time I was all done, it was 10:30 and Tiffany was knocking on my door. I said goodbye to my mom and ran out the door and into Tiffany's Mom's car. Ariel was in there already and she had turned up the music. We sang and laughed the whole way to Great America.

Nick POV

Zephyr, Jeff, and I stood around in front of the Carousel. Zephyr distracted Jeff with a story and elaborate hand gestures, so as to make sure he didn't try to run when he saw Tiffany. I scanned the crowd while he did that. As I did so, I briefly thought about what I had read in the paper. Apparently shots had been fired… in MY territory. I really needed to look into it as well as work on my master plan. I was digressing over it when Zephyr nudged me.

I looked up to see Maxine and her friends making her way over to us. Ariel was pointing at something that Tiffany was looking at, trying to distract her. Once they were within ten feet of us, Maxine said. "Look who it is!" and dragged Tiffany over to us. I took this as my cue and said "What a coincidence!" Jeff looked over at Tiffany and blushed. Maxine said "Tiffany was just complaining about how she wanted to go on different rides!" I then said "Jeff was jus ding the same thing! They should spend the day together!" "Ya!" Ariel said. Ariel pushed Tiffany toward Jeff and the rest of us walked away from the two of them. As soon as we were a safe distance away, we all collapsed into laughter. "Their faces!" said Zephyr. After laughing and walking, Ariel finally sobered up and said "Well Zephyr and I are going to the food court… Bye!" She said as her and Zephyr ran off. "But…" said Maxine. "Well I guess It's just the two of us." I said.

Maxine looked at me and sighed. "I suppose you want to go and pick up girls or something?" She said sadly. I rolled my eyes and said "Not a chance! I'm here for the rides." Maxine studied me for a moment and said "This may actually work. What do you want to go on first?" I pulled out a handy map and said "Well lets work our way around. Lets start with Gold Striker first!" She nodded approvingly and said "I'll race you!" and ran to the line. I was super close and almost beat her, but I tripped. We stood in line for about a half of an hour, mostly talking about amusement parks we've been to before. Once it was our turn, we stepped into the first cart and strapped in. Then, the real fun began. We started moving along, then immediately came to the first hill. As we went up, I said "Are you scared?" She said "I'm not gonna lie to you, I am super freaked." "Ditto!" I said. The thirty seconds felt like an eternity. Then, we dropped. It was the fastest, coolest thing I have ever done. Somehow, the G-force smashed us together and I grabbed onto her arm. The next turn, she smashed into me and grabbed onto me. However, neither of us were aware of this as we were to busy screaming. We were yelling things like "THIS IS AWSOME!" The ride seemed to last an eternity and once we went into the station, I became aware that I was latched onto her arm and she was latched onto mine. I blushed and said "Sorry!" quickly releasing her arm. "That never happened!" she said, also blushing.

We then raced over to Demon. The wait for that one was only about 10 minutes and we played this two- player hockey game on Maxine's iPhone. I totally killed her. Then, came the Demon. I would lie and say that it wasn't scary at all considering that we had just been on Gold Striker, but the Demon was still terrifying in a loopy loop kind of a way. After that, we went to The Grizzly.

Maxine POV

After an awesome ride on Demon, we went to The Grizzly. It had no wait, which was awesome. The Grizzly wasn't as terrifying as Gold Striker, nor as nauseating as the Demon, but it was fast and fun. The first drop had Nick and I yelling out of pure adrenaline "WHOOOOOOOO!" after that, we went on the Drop Tower. Cue dramatic music. We stood in wait for the drop tower for about 10 minutes. It was mostly just us babbling about random stuff as we were so hiked on adrenaline. Once It was finally our turn, we strapped in and got ready. As the tower went up, I said "I always wished I could fly." Nick nodded and said, "Well I'm going to say this because I have to: you can see everything from here!" I said "Ya." once we were at the top, the ride stopped. I only had enough time to say "Are we stuck?" before the ride went down. I screamed, but I was also having the time of my life. It reminded me of rooftop jumping, with more speed. Nick yelled the whole way down. We got off and staggered to the exit. I was about to suggest we move on when I saw the arcade. I looked at Nick and he was practically salivating. I fingered my twenty and said "Shall we?" Nick looked at me and said "Lets!"

We went to this throwing game that had these awesome stuffed animal prizes. "I bet you I can win you a prize!" said Nick cockily. "I bet you I can win you one first!" I said. We went to games that were side-by-side and started throwing balls at hoops. Nick and I both missed the first two rounds. But on the third, I made all three shots. I pointed to a prize and turned around to present it to Nick. He, however, was doing the exact same thing! So, I gave him mine and he game me his. I gave him a black wolf stuffed animal and he gave me a hawk stuffed animal. "It's a tie!?" he said incredulously. "Apparently!" I said, putting the hawk in my knapsack.

Both of our stomachs rumbled almost on cue, so we went to a snack shack. I reached into my pocket for my money while calculating what I wanted. Upon doing so I found only five dollars. I turned to Nick to find him holding the same amount. "Lets pool in our money." He said. So, we settled on getting a soft drink, fries with chicken tenders, and a cotton candy, neatly summing up to 9.99$. We got our food and dug in. Of course, We devoured it all and drained the soda. it was pretty akword when we were both drinking the Coke together in two different straws. But, once we were done we were full and that was all that mattered.

After, we took the tram called "Eagle's Flight". It was really fun and we ate the cotton candy while going. There was only a bit left, and when I reached for it so did he. Our hands touched and as our eyes met, I could clearly see where the situation was going so I looked out the window and withdrew my hand. After we got off, Nick broke the silence and said "Lets go on Flight Deck."

Nick POV

After the tram, we went on Fight Deck. It made me think of the Flock, which made me kind of antsy in the line. Maxine seemed fine, if not nervous. We strapped in and started going up. On the way up, I said "You said you wanted to fly? This may be your best bet." "Unless I get genetic experimentation or something and get wings." Maxine pointed out. "True." I said right as we went down. I put my arms up and it was AWSOME! I was yelling and Maxine was screaming, yet at the same time she looked so… happy. I din't have much time to register that thought though because we were doing loopy loops. Then, we skimmed the water and I LOVED it. When we got off, I said "That was the best so far!" Maxine agreed and gave me a huge smile. We then went to Rip Roaring Rapids.

We got onto the tube-thing with four other people, two of whom said "You guys make such a cute couple!" Maxine and I said at the same time "We are NOT a couple!" The two women gave us a look saying "Surrreee" After that, long story short we got soaked. At the part of the ride that other people can soak you with water canons, who do we see manning the cannons but Zephyr and Angel! Of course, they soaked us so much. After the ride, we met up with them. They had had an awesome day but it was drawing to a close. We decided to call Jeff and Tiffany and meet them at Vortex.

The four of us raced over there to find Jeff and Tiffany in line together. We cut with them and in a matter of minutes we were on the ride. Maxine and I were in the back, and the ride was so cool! We went upside down, just plain down, and did twists and turns. The ride wasn't even the best part! The best part was seeing Tiffany cling to Jeff and him putting a comforting arm around her. Maxine and I smiled at each other when we saw that. After the ride, Tiffany's mom came to pick the girls up and we parted ways. After that, it was a simple matter of calling Jeff's dad and we were on our way home.

Maxine POV

The ride back mostly consisted of Tiffany talking about her and Jeff's day. She thanked us for setting her up, but then turned the tables and asked how Nick was. "We just went on rides. Nothing much happened." Ariel gave me a look and said "How do you explain this?" Then handed me her phone with a photo of Nick and I sharing the soda. I immediately clamped up and was subjected to fifteen minutes of jabber about how we were going to get together. I was dropped off then and ate a huge dinner. After telling my Mom the evens of my day she smiled and said "Good luck with Nick" then refused to say anything else. I crashed into my bed, closing my eyes, ready for a long, restful night- Ya, right. However tired I was, I still had a duty. So I got up, suited up, and went to the hideout. I got there before Angel and Nudge and when they came in they looked every bit as tired as I felt. I yawned and went on patrol, giving Nudge strict orders to not do much. Angel, Me, and about ten other girls went out.

Nick POV

I was squatting in a bush. Why, you may ask yourself, was the great leader of Fang's gang squatting in a bush? Well, you see I had to ambush the flock. I had a hunch, and if I was right I could destroy the Flock. So I sat yawning until I saw girls rooftop-jumping. I Then ran out of the tree's yelling. The patrol noticed us immediately and hoped down to face us. "Look." said Maximum. "I've had a long day. Do we have to fight?" Maximum's beta said "Well they can't exactly kick there own butts." Maximum considered this and said "I guess." She then launched into the fray. She started b engaging the front line then moving forward. She attacked Iggy while saying "Go down quick so I can beat up Fang so I can go to bed!" Iggy, however, wasn't having any of it so Maximum had to call in back-up. I at attacked Nudge in the meantime and she lashed out. "I could use some help!" she said, calling to the aid of her other members. Two other girls then started double teaming on me. I fought back though and Maximum yelled for a retreat. "You think your all that Maximum, but your not!" In return she looked right into my eyes and said. "Curse you Fang." My idea confirmed, I dismissed my gang, went home and curled to sleep next to my new black wolf stuffed animal.

**Did I deliver with my promised Faxiness? I hope you can see it… I tried to incorporate every cliché in the book. Also, Since school has started, I don't even think I need to say this but updates will be a bit slower. Since I will have hardly any free time. I am NOT giving up though. It's just getting good! So PLEASE review, I want to know how may people if ANYONE is reading. Also, I want to know how my grammar is and what you think Fangs plan is. So, drop me a review. Till next time, Avian out!**


End file.
